Una pequeña historia de amor adolescente
by Lupe the Punky Hedgehog
Summary: One shot(otro? sip!) Inukag, especie de AU, no puedo describirlo bien...TT, pero juro que muy lindo! leanlo!


Una pequeña historia de amor adolescente

Por Linli-chan

Compañeros de escuela… todo comenzó así, como si nada… primero peleamos, nos reconciliamos y ahora somos realmente unidos, gracias a un enorme lazo de amistad… que sinceramente yo quería romper para así hacerte mía, la mujer con la que compartir mi vida.

Estábamos en el parque de diversiones, ibas a ir con tu hermanito, pero este enfermo….y me elegiste a mi para que te acompañe, no sabes lo feliz que me siento yo por eso.

Tienes vértigo… me río de ti…yo eso no lo sabía, a pesar de los casi tres años que llevamos conociéndonos, cada vez mas a fondo, hasta que terminé amándote sin saberlo. Por supuesto que tú no lo sabes, lo niego con comentarios duros y esquivos, los cuales salen solos de mí, odiándome por herirte tanto. Pero sin embargo y no lo comprendo, sigues conmigo.

Siempre peleamos, pero talvez es eso lo que nos gusta del otro ¿no? Las peleas. Ninguno gana algo del otro sin reñir primero por ello, y eso es lo que nos gusta tanto ¿no? nuestro fuerte carácter… lo que nos atrae…

Te encuentras mareada, yo me sigo riendo diciendo frases como "debilucha", "frágil niña", "princesita consentida". Tu me miras con reproche…yo decido callarme "ya se me pasará" me dices y me sonríes. Yo me derrito ante tal belleza.

Oh por dios que hermosa que eres… con una sonrisa tuya mi corazón se sana, se tranquiliza, se enamora. ¿Desde cuando? que alguien por favor me lo diga… desde cuando comencé a amare… desde siempre, esa es a única respuesta.

Un beso tuyo es lo que más deseo… solo eso…

Me encontraba mirando insistentemente tus labios, tu de eso te diste cuenta y te sonrojas, haciendo que yo también lo haga… ¿Acaso había posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo? Esta noche lo averiguaría. Aprovechando que no habría nadie en mi casa tú te quedarías a estudiar después de esta salida. Tú y yo…solos…era demasiado para mi corazón. Encima, para terminar de infartarme, te quedarías a dormir, aprovechando la habitación de mi hermanito Shippou.

Llegamos a mi casa y cenamos… por momentos hubiese deseado hacerte una cena como las de las películas románticas que a ti tanto te gustan, pero no quería que te dieras cuenta de mis intenciones de esa "estupida forma" como yo decía, solo para contradecirte, por el simple hecho de que me gustaba hacerlo.

Comenzamos a estudiar, matemática, mi tema favorito y a la vez, tu martirio. Tú preferías la poesía, cosa que yo detestaba. Como siempre entre nosotros… si uno decía negro, para el otro era blanco, si uno decía blanco, el otro decía negro… Tú estabas sentada sobre mis piernas (cosa que para mí, sin que te des cuenta, se convertía en una tentación prohibida). Te rascabas la cabeza, no entendías nada y esa simple imagen tuya me encantaba…tu rostro confundido y suplicante, pidiendo que lo explicara de nuevo, ya que tú seguías sin entender. Algo que no comprendías era que eso a mi me encantaba explicarte, contarte, hablarte y utilizar las palabras mas complejas para poder hacerlo de nuevo, solo para eso, para tenerte más tiempo entre mis brazos, arriba de mis piernas, viendo tu delgado cuello que tanto me gustaba y reflejándome en esos ojos cafés que tanto amo.

Luego de varias horas tú comprendes a la perfección todo. Y como siempre que lo hacías, quitabas el cabello de tu nuca para hacerte una trenza que cayera por uno de tus hombros… ¿Por qué lo hacías? No lo se, pero siempre que entendías mis explicaciones dejabas desnudo ante mi tu cuello, como si fuera solo para tentarme, y debo admitir que esta vez lo conseguiste…

Beso delicadamente tu cuello, dejándome llevar por primera vez por mi corazón y no por mi cerebro. Siento tu cuerpo rígido ante aquel contacto. Delicadamente desabotono como puedo (tomando en cuenta que te tenia de espaldas) los primeros botones de tu blusa, para si poder seguir besando tu hombro. No te mueves, no se si es porque te gusta o porque no reaccionas. No me importa, solo quiero besarte un poco más.

De tu hombro subo a tu mejilla y la beso dulcemente…acerco mis labios a tu oído derecho para murmurarte las palabras que callé estos tres años… "te amo Kagome"…Tu te paralizas, mas de lo que ya estaba y te volteas con lagrimas en tus hermosos ojos "yo también te amo Inuyasha" me dices al borde de estas, por la emoción. Te das vuelta para sentarte, ahora si, arriba mío frente a mí. Comenzamos a besarnos suavemente, como las primeras veces que cruzamos palabras, para luego pasar a un beso lleno de pasión, desesperado, como en nuestras primeras discusiones.

Acaricias suavemente mi rostro, para luego aferrarte a mi cuello. Yo me prendo de tu fina cintura, para acercarte más a mí. Me miras pícaramente, yo te sonrío, e instantáneamente desabotonas mi camisa, despojándome así, de ella. Yo hago lo mismo con tu blusa y sostén. Te ves realmente hermosa. Tus mejillas se tiñen de un tinte rojo al sentiste semidesnuda ante mi, ya que tu pollera se encontraba levantada a causa de mis manos que jugaron traviesas. Me acerco nuevamente a tu oído para murmurarte unas simples palabras "me encantas", te sonrío, tú lo haces, nos besamos de nuevo.

Vimos llegar el momento, ambos nos encontrábamos en la cama, yo te besaba tiernamente y tú me acariciabas con dulzura. Ambos solo teníamos nuestra "parte" cubierta con ropa. Me comienzo a sentir inseguro, noto que a ti te pasa lo mismo. Nos miramos y yo con dulzura te digo, acariciando tu rostro y retirando de él mechones traviesos "creo que talvez, este no sea el momento". Tu asientes, teníamos mucho miedo¡tan pronto había sido todo! Pero tan bello…

Lo hablamos un poco y ambos pensamos lo mismo, por primera vez no nos contradecimos…Esperaríamos un poco más para nuestra primera vez, ya que luego de analizar la situación, nos dimos cuenta, al final, que ni teníamos profilácticos. Reímos. ¡Que tontos que nos había vuelto estar enamorados!

A la mañana siguiente me despierto, tu estas entre mis brazos, con mi camisa puesta y una sonrisa dulce en tus labios… miro el reloj, faltaban exactamente siete minutos para que sonara despertándote de tu bello sueño y así…sacándonos del calor de mi cama y de nuestros cuerpos. Decidí, con mucho cuidado, no despertarte y quitar esa maldita alarma, para así volver a acurrucarme con tigo y dormir hasta tarde ese día, sin preocuparme por el secundario, y solo preocupándome por ti.

Cierto que al final no había pasado "nada" de lo que por un momento quisimos desesperadamente que sucediera. Pero no todo era como aquellas historias en la que los adolescentes debutaban así como así, sin miedos ni inseguridades, los miedos aparecían constantemente, las inseguridades, las preocupaciones, pero, algo que nunca debe olvidarse es que… hay tiempo, y debemos aprovecharlo, y no hacer todo directamente, sin disfrutarlo plenamente y pasando un mal momento, hay que hacerlo con seguridad, decisión y principalmente con amor y comprensión, no se debe obligar a nada a la pareja si esta no quiere, ni hacerlo con alguien que no se quisiera, pero yo estaba seguro, a Kagome, la amaba.

Fin

Review si?

-

Si?


End file.
